Drake (rapper)
Biography Discography Albums *Thank Me Later (2010) *Take Care (2011) *Nothing Was The Same (2013) *Views (2016) *Scorpion (2018 Mixtapes *Room for Improvement (2006) *Comeback Season (2007) *So Far Gone (2009) *If You're Reading This It's Too Late (2015) *What a Time to Be Alive with Future (2015) *More Life called a "playlist"(2017) Singles *Replacement Girl (feat. Trey Songz) *Best I Ever Had *Successful (feat. Trey Songz & Lil Wayne) *I'm Goin' In (feat. Lil Wayne & Young Jeezy) *Forever (with Kanye West, Lil Wayne & Eminem) *Over *Find Your Love *Miss Me (feat. Lil Wayne) *Fancy (feat. T.I. & Swizz Beatz) *Marvins Room *Headlines *Make Me Proud (feat. Nicki Minaj) *The Motto (feat. Lil Wayne) *Take Care (feat. Rihanna) *HYFR (Hell Ya Fucking Right) (feat. Lil Wayne) *Crew Love (feat. The Weeknd) *Lord Knows (feat. Rick Ross) *Started from the Bottom *Hold On, We're Going Home (feat. Majid Jordan) *All Me (feat. Big Sean & 2 Chainz) *Pound Cake (feat. Jay-Z) *The Language *Too Much (feat. Sampha) *Worst Behavior *0 to 100 / The Catch Up *Preach (feat. PartyNextDoor) *Energy *Back to Back *Charged Up *Hotline Bling *Right Hand *Jumpman (with Future *Summer Sixteen *One Dance (feat. Wizkid & Kyla) *Pop Style (feat. The Throne) *Controlla *Too Good (feat. Rihanna) *Fake Love *Sneakin (feat. 21 Savage) *Two Birds, One Stone *No Frauds (with Nicki Minaj & Lil Wayne) *Passionfruit *Free Smoke *Portland (feat. Quavo & Glow (feat. Kanye West) *Signs *Bring It Back (with Trouble & Mike WiLL Made-It *God's Plan *Diplomatic Immunity *Nice For What *Yes Indeed (with Lil Baby) *I'm Upset *Don't Matter To Me (with Michael Jackson) *In My Feelings Other Songs *5AM In Toronto *Duppy Freestyle *4PM In Calabasas *War Music * Music Videos * Replacement Girl (feat. Trey Songz) *Best I Ever Had *Successful (feat. Trey Songz) *Forever (with Kanye West, Lil Wayne & Eminem) *Over *Find Your Love *Miss Me (feat. Lil Wayne) *Marvins Room *Headlines *The Motto (feat. Lil Wayne & Tyga) *Practice *Take Care (feat. Rihanna) *HYFR (Hell Ya Fucking Right) Lil Wayne *Started from the Bottom *5AM In Toronto *Hold On, We're Going Home (feat. Majid Jordan) *Worst Behavior *We'll Be Fine *Jungle *Energy *Hotline Bling *Child's Play *Please Forgive Me *Sneakin (feat. 21 Savage) *No Frauds (with Nicki Minaj & Lil Wayne) *Gyalchester *God's Plan *Bring It Back (with Trouble and Mike Will Made It) *Nice For What *I'm Upset *Nonstop *In My Fellings *War Videos * Links * See Also * Bow Wow (rapper) * List of Hip-Hop singers * Trevor Jackson (singer) * Kalin and Myles (rap duo) * PBR&B music * Valentines day and romantic music in Hip-Hop and R&B music (special page) Category:Canadian hip-hop Category:Canadian rappers and rap groups Category:Canadian rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Greater Toronto Category:Greater Toronto hip-hop Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Toronto Category:Rappers in Toronto Category:Valentine music Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2006 hip-hop Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's rappers Category:Rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Wikipedia Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Lawrence Heights, North York Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in North York, Toronto Category:Father's Category:Hip-Hop singers Category:Pop rappers